1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child chair apparatus, and more particularly, to a child chair apparatus capable of being a rocking chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Child is shorter than adult. A high chair or a child chair with specific specification is utilized to help the child sitting besides the adult, who sits on the conventional chair that is not suitable for the child. A foldable child chair capable of folding and unfolding according to actual demand is carried conveniently. Volume of the foldable child chair can be decreased for easy storage, and the foldable child chair becomes popular in the market. However, the conventional child chair includes a seat and a supporter whereon the seat is disposed. The supporter includes a front foot and a rear foot, and the front foot is pivotally connected to the rear foot. The conventional child chair can be folded and unfolded according to user's demand, and the conventional child chair is the high chair. The child may feel comfortable when sitting on the oscillatory chair, the conventional child high chair is immovable and can not provide additional oscillatory function to the child. Therefore, design of a child chair capable of being the immovable chair and the oscillatory chair and having advantages of easy operation and convenient usage is an important issued in the related industry.